Are You Free?
by FelixRose
Summary: Based off the Anime Free! I own nothing except my own character. Hope you enjoy. Comment!
1. Chapter 1

_Long, curly white like blonde hair usually pulled back into long braids. Eyes blue like water, surrounded by long eye lashes. Full lips. Pixie nose. Kind of on the short side. Thin with a bit of muscles from swimming practice. Porcelain skin(even for being a swimmer) and bold freckles across the nose and cheeks(Not shown in picture). Mizu Fur ī._

You see, I was a foreign exchange student for a couple of years and I fell so in love with Japan and it's culture and the beautiful Sakura trees, I moved here. You're probably wondering what happened, my parents abandoned me when I was very little, and so my PaPa took me in. 17 years later he moved to Japan for business, leaving me on my own for a couple of months, before sending me a plane ticket to the exciting, beautiful land I remembered from the foster home in Japan he adopted me from. The thing I remember the most though, is my beautiful best friend Gou Matsuoka. Gou has an easygoing and refreshing personality, as shown by the way she talks. However, despite her friendly persona, she can get very angry if someone were to call her "Gou" because it is a rather boyish name for a girl. She prefers being called "Kou" and will always try to correct anyone who chooses to call her otherwise. She even tells me about this boy named Nagisa who calls her "Gou," despite her constantly trying to correct him. Even when I moved away we kept in touch with each other, and she has a very big surprise coming for her. I'm transferring into her school, Iwatobi High School.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran frantically, shoving, twisting, turning, searching. Searching for him. The man that made me who I am, is the man that I look up to. "PAPA!" I shouted seeing the big man in front of me. He turns, smiling, and catches me as soon as I jump for him. "ZuFu! It so good to see you again!" He whispered as he hugged me tightly and pulled away so he could look at me. "PaPa, it's only been a few months." I stated with a giggle as he gave a bright smile. "Gou wants to take you on a tour of the school today, sense it's early enough in the school day, you will also be starting today!" He said as he gave me a big grin as my eyes widened. "ZuFuuuuuu!" Someone screamed as they slammed into me, knocking me over. "GOUUU!" I yelled once I got the red hair away from my face so I could see properly.

***might add details later, I'll see what you guys think :)***


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of minutes of Gou dragging me along the streets, she kept pausing to shove random things in my face. By random things, I mean weird food and absurd plushies of random anime characters, and the best sugar buns around. We also ran into a group of her friends from school, it was fun! I finally met the one, Nagisa, who calls her Gou instead of Kou. He's a little kawaii-munch. I also met Haruka and Makoto, and their friend Rei. "Are you ready for practice then, Mizu?" Rei said and I looked up at him with my head tilted in confusion. "Oh! I knew I forgot something!" Gou screamed and pulled on my arm. "I got you in!" Again, I stared at her in confusion. "You're our new member Iwatobi Swim Team!" She said as I patted my bag and laughed. "It's a good thing I brought my swim suit then!"I said excitedly and Makoto laughed. "Just like Haru, except he wears his under his clothes." He said with a chuckle and we all laughed and started heading to the school.

"The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the water. Thrust your fingers into the surface and carve an opening. Then you slide your body through that opening. Moving your arms, your head, your chest..." Haru says as he stands chest high in the water. I sigh, hearing it a million times before, and sank under the water before he could finish. Just because I'm new doesn't mean he can babble about water... I look around at all of the people in the lanes around me, and all of a sudden a blob of orange comes crashing into me and I burst out of the water gasping for air. "You idiot!" I scream randomly looking around for the orange thing. Of course I said it in English, and the orange haired guy, when I spotted him, looked at me in confusion. To him it probably sounded somewhere in the lines of "yuo dioit". I sigh, looking at him with a blank expression, and raised my hand, whacking him in the back of the head. He gave me an apologetic expression and blushed when a deep laugh boomed out across the water.


End file.
